Opinions
by shexlay
Summary: I met him in the place I spent my days and he, under normal circumstances would have been kicked out... the library.  Zemyx AU oneshot, may add more chapters if it is well liked.


**Author's Notes**

I have a problem with grammer when typing, and i have no betas, so if you see a problem, please private message me. I'm new to this whole thing so please be forgiving, but any advice is welcome.

**Disclamer!:**

If I owned them, this wouldnt be on now would it? property of square enix and Disney.

Opinions

I met him in the place I spent my days and he, under normal circumstances would have been kicked out... the library.

I heard that faint buzz of too loud headphones and knew that that the day wasn't going to go smoothly. Wasn't the point of headphones so that you were the only one who could hear your music? I sighed, putting down the massive stack of books i was supposed to be reshelving onto the nearest table in order to find the source of my latest annoyance.

It didn't take long to find him, he was sitting at a table practically dancing, that blond mop on his head, what would you call that? Kind of a combination between a Mohawk and a mullet, bouncing around when he moved. Weirdo.

"Hey, would you kindly turn down your music?"... He didn't hear me. Why was than not surprising, I could hear his music two shelves away. I pulled one of his head phones off his ear "HEY!"

"Whoa!" he looked at me for a second. "Oh, hi!" He was overly cheerful. Did he think i was here to chat?

"Turn your music down; this is a library, not a place to jam out."

"Oh, right, sorry." he turned down the volume. "That ok?"

"Hm, thanks." I went to continue working. You would think that this was over, wouldn't you? Wrong, apparently. I was three books into the stack before I heard his voice again.

"So, um when does the little reading circle thingy start?"

"Hm? Oh, kids get here at four. Why." I didn't care, but you have to be polite to these people.

"I'm reading today!" he said it with a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I'm Demyx, by the way." he held out his hand as if to shake mine.

"Zexion," I shifted my books, reminding him i had a job to do and no free hand. He took his back and laughed a little. This guy was responsible for teaching the next generation a love of books? Lovely. We are all doomed.

"Its almost four now, why don't you go ahead and wait over at the kid's section?"

"Right, see you round Zexy!" he turned, waving.

"Zexy?" What was with this guy? he acted way to familiar for someone who I had just met. I tried not to think about it while i finished up the stack of books. This plan failed once i got to the front desk. That Larxene had a way of foiling my plans.

"Sooo, see you met Demyx." Sigh, what can you say about Larxene? Besides of course that she was a she-demon whose perpetual smirk made her the first and only woman i had ever been tempted to punch in the mouth.

"Can it Larxene, I'm not in the mood."

"When are you ever? It's not my fault guys with blue eyes get you flustered."

"Not falling for it."

"Why, whatever are you talking about." she put on her most innocent face and voice for this one.

"You expect me to say something like, 'His eyes are sea foam, not blue" to which you say 'so you were looking at his eyes' or something along the lines of that. It's an old, tired cliché and I'm not falling for it."

"You still admitted that you looked at his eyes." The look of triumph on her face was unmistakable. Seriously, am I the only one who wants to punch her?

"I don't understand people, they say it's polite to look people in the eyes when speaking to them, but assume that remembering there color for five minutes is a sign of endearment."

"Ah, you're just a sore loser"

"Just give me the next stack already." I had had enough of Larxene for the moment, not that it took much.

Why is it everyone wants to return their books on Saturday anyway? I was currently taking a stack of children's stories back to their proper place when I heard laughter. I peeked around the corner to the kids reading area. They were all gathered around a certain blond.

"Read this one, read this one!" a small boy yelled. The kids seemed so happy.

"All right, wow you kids like talking animals." It surprised me to see these kids so excited about books, even if it was about a talking gopher. Maybe we weren't doomed after all.


End file.
